


100 Things #53 (Cowboy Blues - Stephen Lewis)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [53]
Category: Cowboy Blues - Stephen Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #53 (Cowboy Blues - Stephen Lewis)

Jake had always had a soft spot for educated men. Even though his own higher level schooling was less formal and more experiential he found something incredibly sexy about a man who was articulate and knew a lot of expensive words. If he could speak like a normal person without struggling or turning condescending then Jake was all over that. Literally if possible. That was one of the things he really liked about Paul. The man was bright and had taken full advantage of it without putting himself above others. Intelligence mixed with a good dose of solid common sense meant that Jake might be in way over his head this time. Scary as that was he was willing to grab the life preserver that Paul offered, hang on and see where he ended up.


End file.
